The present invention relates to a locking device for coupling two mating connectors together, and particularly to a locking device comprising a pair of male members and a pair of female members resiliently engaged together.
The electrical connection between two mated, separable connectors is often adversely affected by conditions such as vibration or an unexpected external force. In order to protect the connection from such disturbances, separable connectors often have engageable locking devices for securing the two mated connectors together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,189 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83207804 and 84201383 disclose such connectors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector 100 comprises a dielectric housing 101, a plurality of conductive contacts 102 received in the housing 101, upper and lower covers 103, 104, and a pair of locking members 105 assembled on opposite sides of the covers 103, 104. Each locking member 105 is manufactured from wire bent several times to form a clasp 106. The locking member 105 is pivotably engaged with engaging portions 107 formed on the housing 101. A mated connector 10 provides a pair of projections 12 each defining a cutout 13 for engaging with the locking member 105. After the connectors 10, 100 are mated together, the locking member 105 is pivoted toward the mated connector 10 until the clasp 106 thereof is received in the cutout 13 of the connector 10 thereby securing the connectors 100, 10 together.
However, the locking member 105 occupies a significant amount of transverse space when disposed an unsecured state. Thus, such a design does not promote conservation of space, particularly when a plurality of connectors is mated to mating connectors compactly mounted on an unitary base. In addition, when the connectors 10, 100 are mated together, the locking member 105 is not automatically coupled with the cutout 103 of the connector 10. A manual operation is required thereby complicating the mating operation. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.